The legend of the Sharingan master
by truejudjement
Summary: what if Naruto was an Uchiha and has the Sharingan trained by the Kyuubi himself and adopted by the Uchiha clan including Naruto well loved and cared for and free of Kyuubi there will be heavy lemons in the future and adult themes. pairing are your choice .
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Sharingan Master **

Chapter 1 the Meeting and the Training

Disclaimer: Ok everybody I have eight dollars and I am close to achieve my dream and own Naruto to myself but until further notice he is not mine but soon he will be.

"Come back here demon" said one of the ninjas that are chasing a young blond with stunning blue eyes.

As the chase continued we find our hero in a large forest running for his life as his hair swaying the fact that he was fast and quite skilled for his age but he knew he can't take four Junín. But he soon stopped once he admitted he can't outrun them or hide from them since there is a river and he didn't know how to walk on water yet.

"We have you cornered now well what do you say we have some fun with him guys". Said one of the ninjas and the result was instantaneous fear and anger controlled him he felt **pain **and he liked that feeling in particular he wanted to spread it.

As he smiled a sinister smile they rushed at him intending to kill him as they were moving their movement became slaw and he can see them that's when he dashed to the opposite side and saw through the rivers reflection that his eyes weren't blue but red with a double tomoe he wasn't dumb he knew this was the Sharingan but what he didn't know is why does he have since he is not a Uchiha himself.

No time to answer any of these questions for he was unconscious but standing on his two feet until red chakra encircled him like a dome then it was absorbed inside the body of Naruto that's has the three whisker marks intensified with a figure forming behind his back which belonged to none other than **The Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

And he attacked the four with high speed and power and in short it was brutal he killed them all without any remorse or guilt what so ever.

In seconds they were all dead and the Kyuubis' figure disappeared Naruto returned to his own body and looked at the dead ninjas scared.

'_They deserved that Naruto don't soften on me kit'_ Naruto heard the voice in his head talking to him.

'_Who are you?' _asked Naruto

'_I am the reason you are hated, I am the one that forced you to live such a life it is because of me you are being hurt now I am a demon a monster I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune that was sealed in you since your Kage couldn't kill me or defeat me so he sealed me you now child before you say a thing there are three things you will gain from me consider it a gift from me to you as a way to apologize.' _Answered Kyuubi

'_What are they Kyuubi?" _said Naruto.

'_Hold your horse's kit I will tell you first is the privilege to be trained under me and I mean in the field of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and how to use a sword. Second you will gain the fox summoning contract. Lastly a normal childhood at age of ten and you will lose all of my marks and enter the school to make friends plus you will have an extremely huge amount of chakra' _Kyuubi answered Naruto.

'Wait_ that means you will cease to survive right Kyuubi' _he replied in a voice full of concern and caring.  
'_Yes kit I will only become a thought a memory if you will and don't be mad kit it has to be done I am tired and need to rest but child don't think that you are responsible for it is because I took so many things from you but now I will give you many things in return and I will always be with you even if I will become a memory I will accept that kit'_ replied the demon.

'_First tell me more about the Sharingan I gained second I will be honored to be trained under your watch Kyuubi and lastly thank you no one has done that to me ever even the Hokage accepted to train me.' _answered Naruto.

'_First of all the Sharingan is a powerful tool you posses because you are an Uchiha not Uzumaki. Your mother is an Uchiha as for your father well let's just say you will find out when the time comes. But since you asked me sweetly about the Sharingan I will tell you first it consists of three stages the first stage ranges between a tomoe and three tomoes in this stage the Sharingan user is able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives color to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. Secondly you achieve incredible clarity of perception, allowing you to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, this also allows you to pick up on subtle details, enabling you to read lip movements or mimic the movement of the enemy. Third is the ability to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing you to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counterattack or dodge without any wasted movement, You are currently posses two tomoe in each eye you still need more training to unlock the last tomoe and use the Sharingans' all abilities' Answered Kyuubi._

'_Keep going what is the second stage Kyuubi?' _said the blond.

'_Well the second stage is called the Mangekyō Sharingan and it is achievable after undergoing a great deal of stress liking killing someone you care about it is even stronger than stage one but beware it will lead you to a dark path if you continue to use it. Only use it if you have a reason that is greater than a being able to see. For its excess usage leads to blindness due to the over pressuring stress that is forced on your eyes. Moving on this stage allows you to have in addition to the original abilities of the stage one of the Sharingan abilities such as the Tsukuyomi which is one of the most powerful __genjutsu__ in existence. Secondly is the Amaterasu which is the highest level __Fire Release__ technique. Third is the ability to use Susanoo which will be your guardian it creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds you. Those are common abilities but give me time to see what your original technique is' Replied the Kyuubi. _

After minutes of silence the fox said 'it_ appears you have the Kamui ability which allows you to transfer anything to __another dimension__ will act as your one of last resorts but your original technique is super rare one non have awakened it thus it became a mere fiction it is named the pain giver it does as its name which delivers pain you choose emotionally or physically I suggest you only use this ability as a last resort or under pain.'_

'_And the last stage Kyuubi is?' Naruto asked._

'_That will be answered later now on the training I will teach you Ninjutsu and Taijutsu as well how to use a sword now we have five years let us start first of all I must get out of this seal but don't worry now one will ever know I can conceal my chakra to a degree no one can identify it I am not the strongest demon for nothing' _said the Kyuubi.

Suddenly red chakra was oozing out from Naruto and started gathering until a tall man with fiery red hair and red eyes stood well build and was radiating an aura of power.

He said "hello child I am Kyuubi and we shall start by increasing your speed then when I see it is good then we will move to Taijutsu and I am going to teach here two styles one is called the fallen one it is a style based solely on speed and perception and is used to stun enemies for the maximum time of fifteen seconds then the second style will be a grappling style called the wrestler it focuses on strength and when it is done I will teach you the dragons' dance it is a sword style that requires speed and strength plus wind and fire nature that you posses and then we will move to Ninjutsu and lastly you are going to sign the Fox summoning contract. Got it?"

And Naruto replied "yes sensei."

So Kyuubi went through several hand signs and said "sealing art: seal of gravitation" and directly Naruto felt the effect as fell to the ground and as time passed he was used to it and his speed increased then after three months he started to utilize this teaching in chakra control exercises such as tree walking, water walking and kunai balancing. To tell the truth these exercises were pure hell but at the end of the first year his speed became that of mid Junín and his chakra control is at the level of high Junín.

In the second year he continued the same exercise but he started his Taijutsu training first he learned the human anatomy and then he learned the points in the body that will lead to stunning the enemies as the first requirement to learn his first style which is the fallen one this style has no poses it only aims at stunning the enemy and there are infinite points were memorized by the Sharingan allows him to use this style. After he learned this style he went through all these exercise and spared continuously against Kyuubi and a particular event happened when they were sparring he attracted the attention of the third Hokage after he gave the order to search the forest but they didn't find anything except large holes in the ground that assured them that there was a huge fight. But they couldn't locate the participants so they reported to the Hokage after he heard the explanation he sighed and stopped the search.

In the same year he learned the wrestler style which is full of grapples and weird names when he asked Kyuubi about them he said that he saw them in the west and memorized the moves so he learned to stun then grapple and he learned moves such as the R.K.O and the Pedigree and the chock slam and the spear and his favorite is the last ride and cyclone and so many moves he even crated a grapple and stuns at the same time and called it stunner.

In the third year they started their Ninjutsu training as well as the same routine exercises with chakra control and Taijutsu training and practiced speed exercises as well as several fire and wind technique and created a technique for each type as well as many basic techniques such as the Kage bunshin and the exploding Kage bunshin and as well as wind exploding bunshin and fire exploding bunshin. And he began to learn the dragon's dance but after he learned the basic moves and poses the training stopped there and when Naruto asked for the reason he was told that he wasn't ready and he gave him a scroll and explained that he has to push some of his chakra to open it if he was ready. And till the end of the year they practiced all former techniques and they had spars of course in a much scolded place.

The fifth year half of it went by practicing all these techniques and Naruto signed the fox contract before the last month Kyuubi approached Naruto and said ' _child it is time to spar but there will be a condition to follow do you accept'_

Naruto answered '_yes sensei what is your condition'._

'_You have to fight me with your Sharingan active ready young one. Ready?' asked Kyuubi _

'_Yes sensei I accept' replied Naruto._

And he activated his Sharingan by sending chakra to his eyes and his blue eyes became red with three black spinning tomoe in each eye that was able to upgrade his Sharingan due to the harsh training he went through theses past years.

And Kyuubi went through several hand signs that Naruto couldn't even see until he heard "fox style: chakra control". And Naruto just like that was paralyzed and he saw Kyuubi smirking but Kyuubi said 'this jutsu is the end for me with this technique and due to the presence of my chakra in your body will allow me to control your movement due to my overwhelming chakra in your system. Now remove your blade and direct it on the same level of my heart'.

And Naruto held the blade as he was told and the blade was a katana on the blade itself on each side one a red dragon representing the fire chakra and the other representing the wind chakra and Kyuubi dashed forwards towards the blade but this time for the first time over the five years of training he didn't conceal his chakra thus attracting many watchers one of them was the third Hokage that arrived at the scene where Kyuubi was pierced by the blade.

With blood dripping from his wound no one noticed Narutos' eye changing from three tomoe state to a shuriken state '_and now to end the act Naruto get ready to have your life back'_ Kyuubi said to Naruto mentally.

'How can something like this happen to me I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune to be defeated by someone like you' said the Kyuubi.

And just like that the Kyuubi was dead with red chakra rotating around him until it exploded knocking Naruto and the Hokage back. At the same time the council came and looked at the scene until Naruto dropped unconscious and that was the spark needed.

Inoichi Yamanaka head of the Yamanaka family said 'what_ is happening Hokage-sama.'_

At the same time Uchiha Fugoku the head of the Uchiha clan said '_Hokage-sama we sensed a huge amount of chakra and we came to check it please can you explain?'_

The Hokage looked at the scene and thought that it is time to reveal the secrete that will shock all the foundations of Konoha and said out loud 'let's_ go to the council chamber to explain the truth about Naruto Uchiha Namikaze'. _And he carried the unconscious and left the area through the Shunshin no Jutsu leaving the other council men stunned by what was said he arrived at the council chamber and took his place at the head of the table and placed Naruto on the table and soon the council members started to arrive and everybody took his place and the assembly that will decide the future of the boy is about to start.

This is the first story of my story tell me your thoughts and opinions as for the pairing I think I will go with either Ino or Ten-Ten please choose and if you have other pairings suggest them. ok see you all later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Council and The Clan battle

Disclaimer:  I don't own Naruto or any of the characters but they will belong to me soon.

As everybody waited to discuss the situation the third Hokage said in a commanding voice "That will be dealt with later when he awakens."

And at the exact moment, Naruto was having a dream it was about the Kyuubi. Inside the dream he was standing facing him as tears fell down on his cheek. And he ran towards Kyuubi hugging him and saying _don't leave me please _over and over. On the outside tears were freely falling from his eyes as he saw Kyuubi going further away from him everyone was scared.

Back in the mindscape Naruto was on his knees with a broken heart and tearful eyes as he was screaming that life isn't fair to lose his only supporter. And that it isn't fair as he pleaded and pleaded to the gods and he screamed with a voice full of hatred '_**damn you god is this justice? To take everything from me to leave me with nothing I hate you I hate you'.**_

As he finished his sentence he was kicked out of his mind and he was conscious surrounded by all the clan heads and the civilian council. And he heard several gasps.

'What happened?' asked a sad Naruto as he addressed the Hokage.

'I would like you to tell me what happened spare no details Naruto' said the third Hokage.

'Today while I was walking I felt pain from my stomach one second the next second I was in front the red head man you saw he said that his name was the Kyuubi. As he said something about going to be free and get revenge on the village and he dashed towards with the sword that I know own (for information about the look or shape return to chapter 100. And the rest you saw what happened. I was crying because of the pain after I lost the Kyuubi' Naruto finished.

'Hokage-sama will you please explain to us what happened?' Lea Haruno asked.

'Yes you see I felt a huge amount of chakra and I went to check what its source is. On my way to the forest I finally remembered that type of chakra. It was that of the Kyuubi so I increased my speed and reach the forest and I saw that Naruto defeated the Kyuubi that took a red head shaped man.' Answered the Hokage

One of the civilian council said 'surly it is a ploy by the fox'.

And most of the civilian council agreed until a voice said 'I will be the judge of that'.

As everyone looked at the new comer he was a tall man with a waist-length spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, he also has two red lines ran down from his eyes, and he wore a horned forehead protector.

'Lord Jiraiya it is nice to see you again' said Fugoku Uchiha.

'The feeling is mutual now the Hokage explained to me the situation I will need to see the seal '. Replied Jiraiya

'Now Naruto remove your shirt and let me do the work don't worry kid I won't let anything harm you' _it is the least I could do for you _finished Jiraiya_._

And Naruto did as he was told and Jiraiya started experimenting for half an hour and then he smiled and said in a proud voice 'well the boy is right Kyuubi is dead and Naruto is free from him.'

Then the Hokage said 'well then as that case is proven right we will move to the second one which is the boys' heritage. Jiraiya if you will hand me the scroll.'

As Jiraiya gave his sensei the scroll the Hokage unsealed all the contents and distributed them among the council. After five minutes a roar was heard denying what they read until the Hokage said 'I will ask everyone look at the picture of the fourth Hokage and Naruto and tell me what you see.'

After everyone calmed down Jiraiya said' I was there when Minato wife delivered Naruto and Naruto is truly the son of the fourth and the heir of the Namikaze family.'

All of the council members accepted him after the evidence and Naruto himself was surprised and he felt pain and he smiled he liked this feeling.

And the third Hokage said 'lastly is that he is an Uchiha Naruto please I know you awakened your Sharingan activate it and show them your eyes'.

And Naruto did what he was told and he sent chakra to his eyes and his eyes changed from blue to red with three tomoe spinning wildly until they stopped and a gasp was heard by the head of the Uchiha family Fugoku and said 'my god he is cousin to both Itachi and Sasuke '.

That is when Inoichi head of the Yamanaka said 'I head of the Yamanaka clan here adopt Naruto to my clan.'

'What the hell. You will not do such thing besides he is a Namikaze he won't join your clan no disrespect intended Inoichi he should join the Inuzuka clan' Said the head of the Inuzuka clan Tsume Inuzuka.

' man this situation is too much troublesome but if I get him in my clan my wife will stop nagging on me so Naruto will join the Nara clan where he will be respected and loved' Said Shikaku Nara.

'Everyone shut up he is an Uchiha thus belongs to my clan and that's that as well as he is my nephew' said the head of the Uchiha family Fugoku.

'Know your place Uchiha you and your clan aren't free and you are found guilty by the attack of the Kyuubi on Konoha or you have forgotten, because we haven't. How dare you even suggest such a thing? Naruto shall be in a noble clan like mine the Hyūga clan' said the head of the Hyūga clan Hiashi.

'Enough of this shit everybody Naruto will choose which clan he will join according to his goal in life tell me do you still want to be Hokage' the third Hokage said remembering all the memories of how Naruto will shout at everybody about his dream.

And a laugh was heard from Naruto it lasted a minute until he said 'becoming a Hokage isn't my dream no my dream is bigger than that on many levels Hokage-sama.'

'Care to explain Naruto so I may help you choose your clan.' Said the third Hokage

'My dream is based on many complex levels I won't waste your time'. Replied Naruto

'Nonsense Naruto you must tell us that is an order' said the third Hokage.

'Ok I will tell you about it although you will not like it'. Answered Naruto

'I want to be able to surpass everyone as I will not fall. I want everybody to fear my name. I want everybody to respect me. At the same time have power in short my dream or goal is to be an avenger. I want to have revenge against everyone although I don't mean to kill anyone no I want them to feel my pain but first I want to gain respect. So you could say being a Hokage will not be my primary goal but only a stepping stone.' Said Naruto

'My god what have you become my grandson, what has this village made you an avenger but I swear on my honor that I will help you Naruto' Jiraiya said seriously.

'Don't say things you can't keep old man I have never want anyone's pity and I surly don't need yours now. Ten years where have you been while I cried and cried. No I refuse to acknowledge you as my grandfather but I will give you a chance to redeem yourself as I will only give you one.' Said Naruto seriously on the outside but inside he was doing a happy dance for he was able to find a family member.

And Jiraiya was actually happy that he was given a second choice and he took a vow on himself that he will take a good care of his grandson. He will not fail him again.

'Yes Naruto I will redeem myself but we are all awaiting your answer now Naruto.' Replied Jiraiya

After several minutes the council was starting to get impatient but there is no denying the fact that all of them were impressed by his mentality. After all he was a ten year old boy who was neglected and that is what leads them to come to conclusion that he was a genius. And they all made plans to pair him up with girls for them to breed strong children.

'I have chosen for which clan I will join I want a clan that is powerful and respected and I have chosen that I want a family. So seeing all of my fathers' clan is dead then that leaves me with my mothers' side. So from today I will be called Naruto Namikaze Uchiha' Said Naruto as he left the council. Leaving a smirking Danzou, and happy Fugoku, and a smiling Jiraiya and the third Hokage with an unhappy Hyuga.

So this is my second chapter the votes continues and is open for any girl stay tuned for the third chapter where Naruto will meet the Uchiha clan and there is going to be a surprise. Goodbye everybody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The clan and the fight.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters that are included in the anime series.

After Naruto chose the clan that he will join. He knew that he sealed his fate and his name with the Uchihas' however; it didn't mean he was happy with today's events.

For today he lost his mentor and his father's name and on top of all that the gods seemed hateful to him or that what he believes.

How wrong was he?

So Naruto left the council's room and waited for the head of the Uchiha clan lord Fugoku Uchiha so to accompany him to his new house. After five minutes the clan head exited the council with a scowl on his face.

'What seems to bother you Fugoku-sama?' Said Naruto

'Damn councilmen they are a prime example of pure mockery remember that Naruto'. Answered Fugoku

'I know it is not my place but care to explain' replied Naruto with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

'The Hyūga lord couldn't accept that so he issued a suggestion called the split clan.' Answered the Uchiha as he was walking

He continued 'it is a law rarely used it was created by the Shodai Hokage after the foundation of Konoha. For you see this village is hailed as one of the strongest village thus it attracted many bloodline users. So in short these people will present their case to the council and the clan heads of all the noble clans will adopt them. However there were some problems when one or more clan head fight over the adoption of this individual for they aim to strengthen their clans politically and military. Thus we come to this law it simply splits the individual it means this individual will come to agreement between the two fighting clans, but in your case the council decided that you have two choices and you have to chose one of them.' Said the Uchiha

'How come I wasn't told that and what are my choices Fugoku-sama?' the blond boy said with anger and pure malice in his voice that didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

'First you weren't told is because you are still a kid and that's that. Second your choices are either you become a Hyūga and marry an Uchiha or you become an Uchiha and marry a Hyūga Your choice.' Replied the Uchiha

'I will become an Uchiha however tell the council that whom I marry is only my concern and no one will interfere with it.' Said the blond boy

After that said the Uchiha smirked and said 'I was sure you will say that and I will support you with me and the other clans we can negate the effect of this law.'

Naruto blinked and said in a confused tone 'if you knew that why you didn't stop them'.

'I wanted to test your loyalties' replied the Uchiha.

After a ten minute walking they reached the gates of the Uchiha compound and Fugoku said' you will live with my wife Mikato, she is your mothers' sister as well as your cousins which are my two children Itachi and Sasuke so behave while I go tell the Hokage your choice' And he teleported himself to the Hokage office.

With Naruto, he entered the gates and saw a huge house in excellent condition he directly knew that that house is his new home. So he headed there and knocked on the door. After a five minute wait a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face opened the door. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. In short Naruto was stunned at her gentle look and her peaceful face, but he was captivated by her black eyes that seem to see through his soul.

'Hello child how can I help you' said Mikato.

'Good morning you must be Mikato-sama my name is Naruto' answered the boy.

'Hello Naruto please drop the formalities it is just Mikato and tell me what can I help you with?' replied the Uchiha.

'As you wish Mikato I was adopted into the Uchiha clan by Fugoku-sama' said Naruto.

'Explain now'. Mikato replied

'Do you mind if I can have a seat' said Naruto.

'Sorry do come in' said Mikato as she led him to the living room.

As Naruto sat with Mikato and before he started to tell his tale they were interrupted by boy with a black hair who was tied into a ponytail and a scar on his face.

'Hello mother who…..' but the boy never finished his sentence.

'Uchiha Itachi, age fourteen, position Anbu captain a prodigy to the Uchiha family. One of the descendents of the noble clan specialty fire techniques' said Naruto.

Itachis' eyes got wider he was surprised and shouted with anger 'who the hell are you'.

But Naruto never finished his sentence as the lord of the Uchiha clan Fugoku appeared and said 'Naruto Uchiha Namikaze son of Sara Uchiha and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze. Cousin to both my sons'

Everyone felt the tension in the room until Mikato rushed the boy and hugged him crying as she looked at him and said 'your resemblance to my sister is clear as day I don't know how I couldn't have seen it.'

However she was interrupted by her husband saying 'you didn't see the resemblance because you don't want to remember the past do you?'

'What do you mean by the past Fugoku-sama?' Asked Naruto

'My wife is very protective of the people she cares about them in an exaggerative way. You see when your father married Sara, Mikato abandoned her own sister because she thought that Sara had forsaken her. Isn't that right dear' Asked Fugoku with a smirk on his face.

'yes it is true and after she died I missed her but it was too late to do anything I even felt bad because with everything I have done to her she still cared for me and loved me. Oh god I have been so stupid I know you are angry with me Naruto but can you find it in your heart to forgive your aunt.' Said Mikato in a broken voice followed by sobs.

Until Naruto walked to Mikato and knelt beside her and raised her chin and then proceeded to wipe the tears with his hands and hugged her and said 'you are forgiven there shall be no problems with my new family we shall start a new page.'

At the same time a boy with black hair that resembles the duck-butt entered the house and stared at the scene but didn't got the chance to speak since his father interrupted him and said 'Sasuke and Itachi meet your long lost cousin Naruto Uchiha Namikaze'.

He continued saying 'Itachi prepare yourself for a fight for you will test your cousins skill in front the village council after three hours don't be late. In the mean time why don't you Naruto bond with Sasuke?'

'Ok Fugoku-sama we shall go outside come cousin' said Naruto.

Both boys went outside and sat under a tree in silence until Sasuke said 'did you unlock your Sharingan cousin'.

'Yes I did although it took me hell to reach to my current level.' He answered as he pushed chakra to his eyes. They transformed from blue to red with three black tomoe spinning wildly until they stopped.

Sasuke was startled but he made a mistake and said 'that is not the last level of the Sharingan actually only my brother achieved the last level. His eyes they spin forming a pinwheel and he will against you cousin.' And he laughed at his joke

Were as Naruto thought that Itachi was able to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan and said 'cousin can you keep a secret?'

'Yes Naruto I can after all I didn't tell my father about Itachi at the same time I will not tell them about your secret so what is it?'

'I am like Itachi' said Naruto.

'What do you mean cousin' Sasuke said in a curious voice.

While his Sharingan was activated he pushed more chakra and the three tomoe were spinning until they stopped forming a shuriken and stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke was astonished his cousin was at the same level like Itachi 'yours are much cooler then my brother. Don't worry your secret is safe with me but someday you will show me what you can do.'

After hours these boys bonded and became friends until they disturbed by the head of the Uchiha clan that took him along with his son to the arena.

Now Konoha was a peaceful village that loved to watch two people fighting especially if the fighters were of the noble clans. The stands were full at the same every clan head that have daughters told them to try to catch the attention the blond since he was a Uchiha and a Namikaze and you know from that day Naruto had a huge number of fan girls.

Back to the arena two fighters were there one the prodigy of the Uchiha clan and the other was the son of the fourth standing face to face.

At the same time both activated their Sharingan and dashed towards each other and started trading blows when Naruto landed four hits on Itachis ' arm rendering it paralyzed he was startled and jumped to the other side but Naruto was hot at his heels and delivered an open palm to his stomach that paralyzed it and caught his arm and he put it on his shoulder (think like the chokslam) and lifted him and smashed him to the ground and the sound was heard all over the arena then there was a pop signifying that Naruto was fighting a clone.

'That was scary cousin so we will move to Ninjutsu shall we.' Said Itachi

He received a nod and both went through the same hand signs and shouted 'fire style: giant fire ball' and two fireballs were released and connected but that of Itachi surpassed that of Naruto that jumped into the sky and performed may hand seals but what surprised the Uchihas is that they couldn't copy it and they heard the name of the jutsu "fire style: fox redemption".

And a fox formed from fire headed toward Itachi who performed again the fire ball technique to try to stop the fox however it didn't stop the fox it continued and smashed through Itachi that rolled on the ground trying to stop the fire from consuming him until it stopped and Itachi was left shirtless and they heard a squeal that said marry me Itachi.

Naruto knew that he only had little chakra so he performed his ace card and shouted 'wind style: fall of the gods".

And the skies darkened and soon compressed wind balls fell down from the skies and smashed through the arena and Itachi wave after wave was dodged until they stopped and saw that the arena destroyed and Itachi was breathing really hard and he was scared shitless and Naruto was on his knees and said 'cousin that was my ace I knew I couldn't win it appears that you have put me in shame you win'.

And he blacked out. Not knowing that Itachi was knocked out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The New life in Konoha

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own anything of the anime but they will be mine eventually.

We find our hero laying in the hospital bed unconscious surrounded by the third Hokage and the head of the Uchiha clan Fugoku and the head of the Hyuga clan Hiashi.

'Well it looks I have two prodigy one Itachi and one Naruto.' He said smugly to the Hokage

'You are wrong Itachi shouldn't be a prodigy after you hear what I say.' Said Hiashi

'Could you elaborate more Hiashi-sama?' Said the Hokage

'It shows how the great Uchiha clan calls a prodigy to Itachi when clearly he is not. You see how Itachi can be a prodigy if he fights an opponent with only 30% of his chakra.' Hiashi finished smugly

'What surly you joke Hiashi-sama' said the Hokage.

'No Hokage-sama I double checked and my eyes can't lie.' He answered

'Well that may be true but both Naruto and Itachi are the strongest among the Uchiha and since I am the head of the clan I can call them what I want and that's that'. Fugoku finished smugly

'Enough both of you we must leave we have a council to attend to' answered the Hokage in stern voice that left no room for arguing.

As they left they didn't see Naruto opening his eyes and grinning. He remembered the match with Itachi and that lead to his defeat. Until there was a knock on the door and the door opened revealing Sasuke.

'Hello cousin how are you feeling?' said Sasuke.

'Fine a little tired that's all congratulations to your brother he won fair and square' replied Naruto in an emotionless tone.

'Well that is not quite true see at the same time you fell into unconscious state my brother joined you so it was considered a double knockout.' Said Sasuke

'But what a hell of a match that was cousin you are strong but it was checked and confirmed that you weren't at your full strength so how much chakra you did have? Come on you can tell me.' Said Sasuke in a curious tone

'I can't tell you or you will get mad 'answered Naruto.

'Come on cousin stop being a bitch' answered Sasuke in an angry voice

'Ok Sasuke but calm down you look like a pregnant women in labor (no Offence intended) and it was 30% give or take.' Answered Naruto

'What' screamed Sasuke but he was interrupted by a nurse shouting for him to be quite then left.

'Are you serious cousin if that was 30% what is your strength when you are at full power' said Sasuke in a jealous voice.

Naruto caught the hidden meaning and was about to replay until he felt pain in his chest. He felt pain and anger so he directed his gaze at Sasuke with tears falling down and said 'shut up Sasuke you don't know shit about me or what have I done to get this power. I thought that having a family will give my heart a break instead all I have gotten till know is a heart break. Leave you are all the same why do I even bother with you and everyone. Just get out'

'Cousin I am s….' but Sasuke was cut off by Naruto saying 'Get out I need time to think come back later or don't come back it is your choice after all I always stand alone'.

Sasuke left with tears in his eyes with only one thought in his mind _'I have fucked up everything._

As he continued his walking his thoughts still lingering about his cousin until the big picture grew more and more until he knew what was his cousin was telling him.

And rushed to his house and entered and shouted for his mom.

After a short wait Mikato entered his room and sat on the bed and said in a caring voice 'what is wrong sweetie?'

And he started to tell her everything that happened between him and Naruto and as he was telling her what happened she felt _sadness because of what happened to her sisters' son. Anger and depressed for what this village tainted Narutos' soul._

'So I think I know what Naruto means I know you thought as well about it Sasuke but first tell me what you think he means?' said Mikato

'Well I see that he needs help and he is lonely that's all' said Sasuke embarrassed that he couldn't figure out more.

As for Mikato she laughed a sweet and kind laugh at her boys' antics and said 'that is good but not even 10% of what he means. In addition to what you said he sees himself as a wrong a mistake due to the village treatment of him, so when he belonged to a family he only saw you visit him. When you did he thought that you are angry with him for having that much power so he thought that you see him as a monster as well and when a monster becomes powerful what will happen?' she asked.

'He becomes a danger a threat' said a third voice

They both turned and saw Naruto was standing there with a hurt look on his face that soon became anger directed at Mikato but then he relaxed and said ' I appreciate your philosophy but I warn you, you both are treading on things you don't know of, it may cause you your life.'

'Are you threatening us cousin? Know your place we shouldn't have let scum like you get in our family no sooner than that he realized what he said and he started to apologies but he was stopped by 'I hate you so much don't worry this will be the last time since I am a scum I will leave this family and join another good day' and he was heading out.

'I am sorry cousin I didn't mean it please don't leave me I only felt a connection to you I know I fucked up big time please don't leave me I am stupid please I beg you give me another chance.' He finished crying and sobbing

'Who said I was leaving I mean you are my family but think about what you have to say then say it yes cousin' finished Naruto with a smile thinking _"I can forgive this time beside he really believed me he is such a dobe" mentally._

'I will leave you know boys play nice and Naruto don't teach him any jutsu ok bye' she said leaving closing the door.

'She is scary' said Naruto.

'Yup that she is' said Sasuke as his hand went under his bed and get a magazine.

'What are you looking at cousin?' Asked Naruto

'I found it in Itachis' room it was hard to find thus it must be important so come sit next to me and let us see'.

As they sat on the bed they opened the magazine and the effect was direct nosebleeds from both boys.

You see what they saw was naked women bound and fucked silly. They flipped the page they saw a girl bound and her legs spread wide and two guys penetrating her. We continue to see a girl getting facial.

Both boys said wow at the same time Naruto said 'I want to do these things to the girls.' All he got was a nod from Sasuke.

'And I got the perfect way he continued all we have to do is get 1 vote of from the two major clans and approval of the ninja council and the Hokage. There was a law created by the second Hokage that men of clans with bloodline can take many women to enlarge or to repopulate it. Such as me and then I will pick three women as my slaves under my name I will give one for you and two for me and in case you require more I will take more.' Said Naruto

So they went to the council that haven't started yet and proposed his case to the council and they eagerly accepted his case although some protested that the head of the Uchiha wasn't present but was silenced by Naruto saying that the Hyuga clan is enough.

Then the Hokage went and get all the possible candidates and both boys thanked him and went outside the council room and looked at the pictures and they smirked after they choose.

Then they entered the council room that were still waiting for the Uchiha head and Naruto told the Hokage his choices who in return sent out his Anbu to summon them and tell them to meet the boys beside the ramen store known as Ichiraku.

As they boys waited they set up their plan and distributed the girls and the roles.

After ten minutes three girls appeared in front of the boy's one of them has blonde hair and starling blue eyes. Her hair tied into a pony styled she was wearing a black mini skirt and a black top that has a red flower on it showing her sexy stomach.

The second one has blue hair and white eyes she wore a black jacket and black pants.

The last girl wore a red shirt as well as simple black pants her hair is tied into 2 buns she was swirling a kunai with her finger.

'Look it is Sasuke and Naruto' said Ino and TenTen in a high pitch scream as for Hinata she looked at the blond blue eyed boy named Naruto and blushed a brilliant red color .

'Hello Ino, TenTen, and Hinata it is nice to meet you' said Naruto in a calm voice that betrayed nothing of his emotions.

'Excuse me Naruto-kun but how did you know our names when it is our first time meeting' said TenTen in a curious tone.

'You see we saw your profile in the Hokage office and before you say that was a crime. Because of the second Hokage law I can take many women to revive the Namikaze clan and thus you were selected.' Finished Naruto

'But to explain the real situation we have to split TenTen will go with Sasuke and Ino and Hinata will remain with me here.' Finished Naruto

After TenTen left with Sasuke Naruto turned to the two girls and started:' deception is one of the ninjas' best weapons you see I took you to revive my clan however my main goal is to satisfy your goals and mine.'

'I am a dominant I need a submissive to give me pleasure by different means at the same time I need the submissive to trust me to give her pleasure and push her to the limit.' Naruto said looking at the girls he saw curiosity not rejection and he sighed.

And continued saying 'Ino, Hinata it isn't something to be embarrassed about that you are submissive are that I desire to dominate you if you will trust me I can train you.' And he continued mentally '_I didn't know that Kyuubi was a master and by his memories I can train my sluts.'_

'You mean you want us to be your sex slaves' said Ino in a lustful voice that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

'yes I want to dominate you to make you beg for my cock I want to fuck you silly to turn you to my slut for my pleasure at the same time I will give you pleasure and pain and push you to your limit.' Answered Naruto 

'I don't know I always wanted to be dominated me and Hinata but we didn't find anyone who can. But I don't know about you I sense we can trust you but we are afraid for you to hurt us.' Said Ino looking at Hinata who merely nodded

'Well how about if we start slow and then move on until you can trust me we are still young I mean in two days I will start the academy.' Said Naruto smiling to hide his desperation

'Ok we will both give you a chance master.' said Hinata (I will not make her so weak I have other plans for her)

'Fine with me now since we have finished the basics how about you tell me what you like or what you hate we will start with Hinata.' Said Naruto

'Well master I like to be fucked hard and fast and be used as well humiliated and suck cock and I like to be hogtied and helpless at your mercy. As for what I dislike well I dislike blood play.' She finished

In Naruto mind a mini Naruto was dancing holding a sign that says jackpot.

'That is good slave I got a masochist whore and a pain slut who loves sucking dicks I am lucky next slave.' Said Naruto

'Well master I hate being used by anyone except my master and I hate blood play as for what I like well I love pain and bondage of any kind and being manhandled and I love rape scenarios and suck dicks .' said Ino with lustful voice

'That is good slave but damn I got me a good deal.' Said Naruto and the girls giggled at that

No sooner than that Sasuke appeared with TenTen and said' I got me a masochist and a pain slut and a whore who loves to suck dicks is that right slave?'

'Yes master.' Said TenTen

'Well after everything is said and done I will tell you what will happen Ino and Hinata are mine and TenTen is for Sasuke. We are cousins so we share everything and since you three consider yourselves sisters then you don't have problems with being naked in front of each other do you?' asked Naruto.

'No master we don't.' said the three slaves

However no one felt an intruder watching them with red hair and a smile on his face he left the scene with one thought in his mind 'you did well kit I am proud of you.' As the stranger reached the forest he puffed out of existence nowhere to be seen or to be heard from.

Sorry for the delay I had partial exams this week so I appreciate your wait I will not abandon this story. Plus review and tell me your thoughts on lemons or pm me. See you all next time in Breaking Ino good bye.


	5. note

Ok everyone this is not a chapter it is a note. Second I want to add that this story is not Porn without plot although there will be many lemons as I promise. But let's get things straight it is going to be two chapters lemon and the next will progress more into the plot.

Next this will be Naruto and Ino and Sasuke and TenTen and they share girls. As for Hinata I was planning to make her his property to gain purpose from her so I am thinking giving her to either: 1-Neji

2-kiba

3-Gaara

You choose I think as a sort of punishment I will give her to Neji but that my opinion if any one likes one of these three please suggest.

As for Naruto and Ino these are the themes in mind if you want more please suggest them:

Rape fantasy

Hogtied

Anal

Oral

Whips and chains

Candle was

Dp

Toys

Humiliation

All jutsu will be explained in time and there is going to be friendly rivalry between Sasuke and Naruto.

Sakura well you choose what to do with her that is all sorry for any complication but please tell me your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Breaking Ino Part 1 and the visit

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything of the series.

After the agreement with the three girls Sasuke knocked on the bedroom door of his cousin the next morning. Naruto who was having a dream about breaking Ino woke up and opened the door without invitation Sasuke went in.

'Cousin tell me why did you choose Hinata?' asked Sasuke in a curious tone.

'I heard that there is trouble in both the main and the branch of the Hyuga family. Especially between Hinata and Neji Hyuga that is older than us by one year I plan to get something from the branch family.' Said Naruto

'What do you plan to get from them?' Said Sasuke in an angry voice

'Well although the Uchiha's are stronger then the Hyuga's in the art of Ninjutsu but the later are the strongest with the Taijutsu. So I plan to give Hinata to Neji in return for some scrolls in the art of the gentle fist that I can use since I studied all the stunning points in the human anatomy and combine them with art of the eight trigrams that belong to the gentle fist and I will create a perfect style by using the eight trigrams and my own style the fallen one.' Answered Naruto

'Why Neji and not me' said Sasuke in a jealous tone.

'Because I said so end of discussion I have a meeting with Neji and all three girls will arrive after an hour. I will use my Sharingan to erase all of Hinata's thoughts and place new ones instead like confidence and strength and Neji will have to train her.' Said Naruto

After an hour TenTen who was wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants. Her brown hair was tied in the shape of buns on either side of her head, with short fringe bangs falling over her forehead arrived.

Then Hinata who was wearing her oversized jacket with navy blue pants.

Lastly Ino she was wearing her short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers.

In short all girls look mouth watering yet no one noticed Sasuke eying Ino with a hungry look.

'Good morning slaves today we will start training you but we can't go far since the ninja academy starts tomorrow. Now Hinata come with me and Sasuke will you keep our guest entertained?' Said Naruto as he passed Ino as he place a detection seal on her without being noticed

Naruto and Hinata left the house and went to the park that is until he grabbed Hinata's arm. As she looked into Naruto's eyes she saw his Sharingan eyes' spinning until they stopped forming a shuriken structure but it was too late to act for she was caught. The process of deleting memories and implanting new ones was done. Then he exited her mind and closed his eyes as the pain subsides.

'Listen slave you will follow everything Neji says he is your master you will love him understood?' asked Naruto

'Yes master I will serve him to my best capabilities.' Answered Hinata

As they sat on the bench at the park they were soon united with a boy who was older than them by one year He wore a dull brownish yellow color shirt, dark brown shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He also had bandages wrapped around his right arm, chest, and right leg.

'Hello Neji-san you probably don't know me but I do know you. I am called Naruto' said Naruto.

'Hello Naruto-san Hinata-sama' he said in a venoms voice.

'Hinata take a walk I will call you when I need you'. Said Naruto as he saw her leave

'Tell me Neji-san what is your thoughts about Hinata?' asked Naruto in a curious tone

'She is weak fate condemned her to that path.' Said Neji

'Ah yes you are known as the fates whore right Neji-san' said Naruto

'How dare you low life scum talk to me like that?' Neji answered with an angry voice

'Calm down I assure you that you will gain more with me as your friend or you will lose everything if I am to be your enemy. Your choice' said Naruto

'Are you threatening me?' said Neji

'Yes quite perceptive of you but I own a card that could make you the happiest man alive or the saddest one.' Said Naruto

'What could you have that might be interesting to me?' Asked Neji in a smug voice

'Oh I just own Hinata as a slave that could be yours if you do what I say 'said Naruto.

'What could benefit me from having Hinata as a slave?' Replied Neji

'Well I have three reasons you could benefit from her being your slave. One she is the heir of the main family and at the same time she is the only one that cares for you I am right aren't I Neji-san? Second I know you love her but your uncle won't allow that now you can but secretly. Third imagine Hinata wearing nothing on her knees your dick in her mouth fucking her throat savagely, or imagine when you fuck her ass as she is ranting for her master to hurt or whip her'. Finished Naruto

The effect was instantaneous Neji blushed and he started drooling and he was about to reject when Naruto stopped him and shouted for Hinata to come After five minutes Naruto asked Hinata 'tell Neji what you want him to do'.

'I want master Neji to fuck me I want to become his cum dumpster I want him to punish me to destroy me and build me in his way. I want him to use me to hurt my family and myself I want to be whipped and poured hot wax on me and cummed on me to humiliate me.' She finished with a slutty smile on her face

'Hinata-sama snap out of it you were raised better than that what have you done to her?' asked Neji

'Not a single thing I didn't force her to do it. At first she was in love with me but I had another girl in mind and I didn't want to hurt so I redirected her feelings towards you by the help of the Sharingan.' Said Naruto

He continued saying 'I know that you love her so now you can train her and use her to get your revenge against her father and then you can marry her and become the head and ban the cage bird seal and live happily with Hinata. But treat her well for I will know if you don't treat her worse than a slave'

'I won't I love her with all my heart but I was forced to act cold towards do you think she will ever forgive me?' Neji asked

'Yes she will Neji she has a big heart I am proud of her now for what I gain is some of the Hyuga techniques that's all.' Said Naruto

'No problem I will get you some of them to help you now I bid you good bye let's go slave' Neji said as he teleported with Hinata

As he was getting ready to head to train Ino he felt her panic he performed several hand seals and he teleported to the Uchiha mansion via Shunshin.

He saw Sasuke and TenTen ganging towards her as they haven't spotted him yet he will teach them a lesson. Through the seal he placed earlier he sent his chakra into her system and formed an image of him telling her to perform these hand signs and he will do the rest.

On the outside both Sasuke and TenTen saw Ino performing hand signs but TenTen assured him that she didn't know an jutsu

So imagine when she called his signature move _"fire style: fox redemption"_ and she spit Naruto's chakra and the chakra itself took the form of a red fiery fox with red eyes growling and glaring at the two daring them to attack the girl. When suddenly the fox raised his head and gave a load howl that got the attention of the whole family.

Mikato rushed and saw the red fox howling and growling at Sasuke and the girl that was hiding behind her son.

At the same time Itachi and Fugoku saw this sight hands blurring altering between hand signs and both shouted _"fire style: giant fire ball"._

The red fox simply roared and the balls were extinguished. When all of a sudden the fox lowered his head and Itachi was going to comment on how the fox submitted to the Uchiha's but was interrupted by the appearance of Naruto.

That said in a low and dangerous voice 'never touch what is mine without asking first.'

As he made a hand sign ready to use his jutsu when Ino laid a hand on him

Saying that he misunderstood and explained to him that they were playing when she joked about TenTen and that they ganged up on her since she was ticklish.

'Well that was embarrassing sorry everybody' and like that the fox disappeared

'I demand you to teach us this fire technique' said Fugoku

'Forgive me that is my signature move. Come TenTen Sasuke and Ino' said Naruto

As they walked towards the forest Sasuke said 'sorry cousin I remembered that today I am going show my father the fireball that I have practiced.' And he left towards his house.

'Well my master is gone so will I have fun Ino and you too master.' Said TenTen

'Well lets continue Ino shall we' said Naruto

'Yes master but look there is a cave we can use it as our own place.' Replied Ino

As they headed there they found two scrolls one labeled ropes and whips and second one labeled as toys and creams alongside a note that says:

"_Never lose hope my boy there is always a red head guarding you"_

He quickly pocketed the note and smiled

'Now slave we begin your training you can't speak unless given the right to fail to do so my result to your punishment understood? You may answer slave.' Said Naruto

He looked at the cave and found a bed and a desk and a chair and a toilet seat and smiled and thanked the Kyuubi mentally

'Undress yourself Ino' he said

And she started taking her cloth off until she reached her panties and bra that both were white.

'Are you fucking deaf I said all of them.' He asked

As she was about to remove them he caught her left breast and gave the breast a hard squeeze. Ino moaned in pleasure which caused Naruto to continue. He slowly began to knead the breast and soon his other hand was on her right breast.

After a minute or so, he let go of her left breast and reached behind her to take off her bra wasting new time, Naruto placed his mouth over her left tit. Ino could feel his tongue circle around her nipple and his teeth giving her a rough bite. All the while her right nipple was being pinched and pulled on hard.

Soon Naruto's head left her left breast and moved to the right pulling hard earning him a moan from Ino.

His hand reached her pussy, and started to rub her cunt. After several strokes Naruto felt them getting wetter as he rubbed them. Soon he snaked his hand under the panties and began to rub her without the material in the way. Ino gasped in surprise and delight as Naruto's hands worked their magic on her special place.

'Look at you, you slut getting wetter as you are being touched by your master you have no shame'.

'No I am not a slut'. She said

'You are talking back I will teach you what bad girls like you deserve bend over my knees Slave.' He said

As she bend over his knees he said in a caring voice' Ino you need to understand that I care for you so that is why I am pushing you to your limit you will receive 10 spanks if you lost count we will start again understood. And you will thank me after each hit requesting another one if you understand nod.'

Which she did and slap the first one connecting on her right ass cheek 'Thank you master please may I have another one.' In which he responds and slaps the other cheek and again and again till he felt her tears soaking his pants and then he noticed that she wasn't crying because she is sad but because she is happy.

Each slap was thunderous and after each one you can hear Ino moan like a bitch in heat

'Don't come yet slut because if you do than you can't cum when I am pounding your pussy completely destroying it understood?' he said and she nods

'Now get on your knees and remove my cock and start sucking I want to come on your face.' In which she moaned

As she was on her knees he approached her and she grabbed his black shorts and yanked them downwards along with his boxers and she was staring at his dick it was like 8 inches.

She lightly took hold of his cock. Naruto could not help but gasp as her warm and gentle hands took hold of his member. Her touch sent shocks to his system that only seemed to increase when she began to stroke it. It was slow as to prolong the pleasure. Then, out of instinct, the girl gave Naruto's penis a like on the tip. 'That tasted good,' she thought as she gave it another lick. 'I want more!' She then stopped stroking and began to lick the shaft up and down. The taste was addicting to her. The more she licked the more she wanted it. It became so intense that she stopped licking and took it in her mouth.

Naruto grabbed her head when she did this. Her mouth was so hot and her tongue was creasing his dick. Trying to get more of it in her mouth while trying to please her master, Ino started to bob her head. Naruto gritted his teeth to keep from Cuming. Then he grabbed her head and started face fucking roughly and then he removed himself completely from her mouth allowing her to get much need oxygen.

'fuck you really know how to give a blowjob but I haven't cum yet so get on the bed and let your head hang down from the bed ' he commanded

As she took position he grabbed her head and rammed his 8 inch down her throat he didn't care that there were tears in her eyes because he knew that she liked it rough.

As he continued pounding her face he felt that he was about to cum so he removed himself and finished himself with his hands and said 'open your mouth slave and enjoy your reward.'

And he came hard spilling his cum in her mouth then aimed it little higher and he came on her face.

'Damn that was good slave but I still need to be inside you so choose pussy or ass?' he asked

'Pussy master may I please cum master.' She begged

'Yes slave you can.' He answered

And without warning he plunged his dick in her pussy and she screamed it was very painful but after a couple of directed thrusts pain changed into pleasure as his dick became red from her blood that she lost due to the loss of her virginity. And he grunted 'see what you are Ino you are just a hole I fuck to get me off '.

Ino wasn't upset or angry that she is being used on the contrary she was happy because she was treated like a slut.

After a couple of minutes Naruto said 'I am going to cum inside you Ino ready yourself.'

'I am Cumming please master may I cum?'

'Yes' he said

And they both came screaming each other's name

After they were done Ino smiled and said "thank you master I had a great time maybe next time we can try something new'

'Oh you mean rapes and candles yes until next time. I hope that now you can trust me Ino. I will see you later tomorrow starts the ninja academy. Oh please refrain from calling me master in public you will act normal like a fan girl chasing me or Sasuke and goodnight slave.' He finished

'Good night master sweet dreams' she replied and he smiled at her and he left

'She looked at the place her master was sitting and found a paper and a jar written on the paper:

"_Use the cream to reduce the soreness and I am sorry if I was a little rough and sweet dreams my beautiful flower."_

_Tell me was the lemon god, bad, long, or short you know any comments review and please review. See you next time when the academy starts and the massacre commence tell me whether I should kill all the Uchihas or save some ,and whether you want me to write lemons between Sasuke and TenTen and Hinata and Neji. _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 the surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing of the series I wish that Naruto is mine but he is not. But I can dream cant I

'Wake up cousin school starts today we have to get a good impression' said Sasuke shaking Naruto for the fifth time with no use.

Then a thought came to him and said 'cousin if you don't wake up the ramen that I made will be gone and I am throwing them not eating them' Sasuke finished with a smile on his face.

He jumped out of his bed screaming 'no my baby. Come to daddy my ramen'.

Naruto looked left and right to search for his ramen with no luck. That is when he heard a laughter so he spun around and saw Sasuke laughing and said 'damn you Sasuke why wake me up when there is no ramen for me to eat.'

'Today is our first day at school cousin we have to make a good impression come on I am waiting downstairs oh and mom made breakfast' answered Sasuke.

And with that Sasuke left so Naruto went to his closet and opened it and saw a costume that was beautiful. This costume consists of black pants and a red shirt. The pants itself has several pouches that are used to store his scroll and weapons. On his left leg there is flames that are colored in white where as on his back of his shirt was a fox with nine tails that is colored in black sleeping. On his front side specifically right shoulder is the Uchiha symbol as for his shoes they were pure black.

After he wore them he went for the door and was about to open it when he located a red flower placed on top of a letter that is placed on his bed.

So he took the letter and read it as he finished he laughed a true one because on the letter was written on it in an elegant handwriting:

'_Don't be afraid to lose what true virtue means _

_Don't be afraid to lose the sight of your dreams_

_Since nothing is what it seems _

_Don't be afraid to lose what justice seeks _

_Don't fall into madness and go on killing streaks_

_A single red rose will be enough to push you away from all the screams_

_A friend is always better than what life deems.'_

He folded the letter and placed it in his drawer and left the room.

As he sat on the table everyone was speechless until Mikato asked 'where did you get that outfit Naruto?'

'A friend gave it to me.' He answered her

'Who is he cousin I didn't know you had any friends?' asked Sasuke in a jealous

'Leave it at that cousin and lets go we still have thirty five minutes until the first class begins' answered Naruto.

As Naruto and Sasuke left the house they headed towards the school passing through the streets. Until Sasuke had enough and said in a jealous voice 'Tell me now where did you get that costume and how do you know many jutsu's I demand it. Since I am from the royal blood and you….' But he stopped himself and looked at his cousin he saw the anger radiating of Narutos' face.

'Look cousin I am sorry….' But he was stopped by a fist to his stomach he gasped and blood coming out from his mouth and fell to the ground holding his stomach trying to ease the pain.

'You are a self-centered bastard you are jealous of my life then you can have it there is the garbage start searching for food. You can't let me have a happy day can you.' Naruto said in hateful voice

And he went on his way without looking at Sasuke who was crying.

As he walked towards the school he felt some one behind him so jumped upwards not sooner than that ten Shurikens.

' how can you do that to Sasuke-kun I will kill you' said a girl with surprisingly pink hair and a huge forehead with green eyes and wearing a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts.

'Who are you to tell me what to do girl?' replied

'My name is Sakura and not girl and no one touches Sasuke- Kun but me die' said Sakura.

When all of a sudden she heard a voice that said "_fire style: fox redemption" _and out of nowhere a red fiery fox came rushing towards them with red eyes he was growling and glaring at Sakura.

'I see you have mastered my jutsu please refrain from using it except in tough situation Ino' said Naruto

As soon as he said that Ino came and stood beside her master and said 'yes Naruto-kun'

'Now let me take control of the fox Ino' said Naruto who received a nod from the said girl.

'But don't be harsh on her Naruto-kun' said Ino as she dropped her hands to her side.

'Don't worry Ino' answered Naruto.

As he raised his hands in the appropriate hand sign Sakura dashed forward and was about to attack when Naruto said "howl for me fox "

The fox raised its head and let out a ferocious howl that made the ground break under its sheer power. Sakura didn't have a chance she was pushed back and collided with the wall and dropped unconscious.

'Don't worry Ino in half an hour she will gain conscious now let's get her to class' Said Naruto.

As they walked to the class they met with a man of average height and build. He has brown hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket.

The second one has shoulder-length, white hair that has a slight hint of blue to it and green eyes. He wears the standard attire of the Konoha-nin which included flak jacket and forehead protector which is worn like a bandanna.

'hello everybody and welcome to the first year in the Ninja academy I am Iruka and this is my Partner Mizuki we are glad that you are here'. Said Iruka

'Now why don't you go to the play ground for half an hour until we are ready' said Iruka as he smiled.

'No Need to hold a grudge against the Kyuubi Iruka, you are Chunin level, your parents are deceased by the attack that occurred, the rumor is true Kyuubi is dead and I am free as well as my heritage.' Said Naruto

'Oh by the way Iruka My Name is Naruto Uchiha Namikaze see you soon'. He continued.

'Hai' as he smiled and continued mentally _how perceptive of this child I wonder if I open my heart to him_

As Naruto walked towards a tree to sit under he found him between several children.

First there was a boy with messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also has the distinct red fang markings on his cheeks.

Beside him was a small white dog.

Next to him was a boy who has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings, with a lazy or irritated expression on his face.

Beside the Lazy one is a boy that has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks and he was fat. Oh and he was eating a bag of ships

And lastly was a fair-skinned boy and he was tall. He has dark bushy brown hair. He was sporting a dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar.

'Hello everybody my name is Naruto may I sit beside you' asked Naruto.

'Oh hello Naruto My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is my Nin dog Akamaru.' Said Kiba who was petting his white dog

'How troublesome my name is Shikamaru Nara and the one eating ships is my best friend Choji Akimichi' answered the lazy boy.

'And last by best friend Shino Aburame.' Finished Kiba

'Oh please join us Naruto' said Shikamaru

As he sat down beside Kiba he closed his eyes and he started thinking about his predicament with Sasuke and the letter he wasn't concentrating thus he didn't sense the kunai coming towards him or his new friends screaming for him to move but it was intercepted.

Sasuke was walking in the playing ground he was still feeling the blow to his stomach by his cousin. He was walking and he saw his cousin he was about to turn and walk away after he heard what he said about him.

That is when he caught the sight of the kunai heading towards his cousin without thinking his feet dashed towards his cousin and took the kunai that was embedded in his arms.

Naruto felt something hitting his face he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his cousin. He was holding his right arm and it was bleeding and he saw a kunai penetrated his skin.

'Cousin…..Noooooooooooo' screamed Naruto as he rushed towards him.

'don't worry cousin I am fine please forgive me Naruto I was a spoiled brat I know you hate me right know but I swear I can change but I need you with me. It is as if you are my strength when you are with me and this scares me if anything happens to you. I just….' But he was stopped by Sakura that was rushing towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun are you ok get away from him because of you he was hurt." Sakura said

'Shut up you will never love him or care for him as I do.' He shot back at her he was barely containing his anger.

'Oh are you gay' she snickered at her comment.

'No I am his cousin Naruto Uchiha Namikaze Haruno'. He replied

'How do you know my family name I didn't tell you?' she asked

'Well your mother Lea wanted to adopt me but I refused and chose the Uchihas.' Said Naruto

'But that means you are the one who was able to hold his own against Itachi right?' said Sakura

'Wrong he is stronger than my brother he only fought with 30% of his chakra.' Said Sasuke

'Impossible Itachi is an Anbu captain.' Said one of the girls

'It is true my father told me' said Ino

Naruto caught the sight of Mizuki and he was smirking evilly he knew now who is responsible for the attack.

And he said 'all is forgiven Sasuke.'

After his wound was taken care of Iruka came and took them to the class and there the problem started.

'I want to sit next to Naruto-kun.' Said one girl

'He is mine back off bitches.' Said another

'He is what now listen here sluts he is mine back off or I will kill you.' Said Sakura

'You are the one who attacked him or did you forget forehead girl.' Said Ino

'I didn't know who he was or that he was playing with Sasuke but I want to show him how sorry I am' and she fluttered her eyes trying to look seductive.

'You mean when you knew his heritage you want him forehead girl' said Ino

'Shut up everybody since we need a third member then this is how it goes my cousin Sasuke will point to a girl and that said girl will sit between us agreed? 'Said Naruto and everyone nodded

'Well all of you flirted with us today which disturbed us but I guess Ino is the one girl who didn't flirt with us that much. So Ino please join us' said Sasuke.

As Ino made her way towards them every single girl was glaring at her but they couldn't do anything for you see Iruka has entered the class and shouted "silence"

And everyone was silenced so he continued 'today we will begin with the basics of the Ninja world then we are going to have a spar with Mizuki nothing serious.'

Suddenly an Anbu appeared and told Iruka something and left.

'Sorry kids change of plans today all of you are fighting against Mizuki except Naruto. 'Said Iruka

'What do you mean sensei' asked Sakura.

'He isn't going to fight Mizuki because …..' but Iruka was interrupted yet again this time by Kiba saying 'he doesn't have the balls to face Mizuki I knew he was all talk.'

'Shut up Kiba you don't my cousin even I don't know him that much.' Said Sasuke

'Exactly that is why he is facing me' said a new voice.

'Greetings Hokage-sama' said Iruka bowing

'How are you Iruka-san' said the third Hokage.

'Very well thank you for asking sir' replied the third Hokage.

'Now this what are we going to do I will leave a Kage bunshin after the lecture is done Naruto will hit my Bunshin signaling me that he is ready to fight. Oh and I will know if you are holding back I want everything you got.' Said the third Hokage

And he did the hand signs and another copy stood before them and the original Hokage left.

'Well ok shall we begin we have five major ninja villages. First of all we have Konohagakure no Sato ledby our Hokage, second we have Sunagakure no Sato led by the Kazekage, third we have Kirigakure no Sato or better known as the bloody mist is led by the Mizkage, fourth we have Iwagakure no Sato led by the Tsuchikage, last but not least we have Kumogakure no Sato led by the Raikage.' Said Iruka

'Now these major ninja villages are named like that due to their extensive usage of one of the five elements like fire, water, earth, wind and lightning. But that doesn't mean that this village has only one element. For example Konoha doesn't have only fire users we have different kinds of jutsu users.'

As the hour passed almost everyone was exited for their fight they are as well excited about Naruto and the Hokages' fight.

The lesson ended and yet Naruto didn't move. His eyes locked on his target no fear no remorse no regret yet he knew he couldn't use his second level of the Sharingan or questions will be asked.

And Naruto said' we will not fight until all the fights are done' and the bunshin smiled.

The fights were kind of boring but Sasuke showed a great promise and he was praised and compared to the true Uchihas.

Naruto was sitting on the ground and the Hokage was on a chair in the training field eyes locked. Iruka told the students to sit and watch The Hokage in action.

Naruto got up and went to his pouch and took a scroll and throw it in the sky then caught it and opened it and bit his finger and smeared his blood on the scroll and a sword decorated with two dragons one on each side of the blade. One red for fire and one green for wind.

'They call you the god of the shinobi; I have no respect for gods for I have lost all I have because of them. I mean no disrespect old man you know I respect and love you but in battle a man nicknamed me come god face me and know my nickname and he dashed with high speeds. His movements weren't able to be tracked by the regular eye.

When he was in front of the bunshin he screamed 'come god' and he beheaded the bunshin with the sword and the bunshin exploded.

As everyone was speechless of what they have just seen.

Suddenly the third Hokage was in front of him no words have been said they were no use for them. The Hokage took his hat and his haori and gave them to Iruka he was wearing his combat cloth that consists of black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over this, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of fabric attached to the back of his outfit.

'Tell me Naruto what was your nickname and if you impress me I will allow you to keep it.' Said the Hokage

He planted the sword on the ground and looked in the eyes of the Hokage and said 'I was named a demon a monster the fox however I was named by a friend a brother a sensei.' Said Naruto

'What is the name cousin' said Sasuke

'I was named the excellence of execution.' And Naruto dashed towards the Hokage with high speed his sword drown out and slashed diagonally and the Hokage intercepted with a kunai 'let us test the name shall we.' said the Hokage

'It is over old man roar for me wind dragon' and the blade cut through the kunai and the Hokage. But then there was an explosion and Naruto flew backwards and stood just in time and saw the hand signs and heard the name of jutsu "_fire style: fire dragon bullet" _and the Hokage exhaled a flame breath from his mouth that headed towards Naruto who was smirking.

"_Kenjutsu: cyclone path"_ and Naruto was only spinning nothing more when the fire stream was about to connect he shouted "_Kenjutsu: dance of fiery dragon" _that was when the fire connected with Naruto but instead of burning him the fire rotated around him and he screamed 'what goes around comes back around Jiji "_Kenjutsu combination: Garuda" _and Naruto jumped in the sky and started rotating and dashed towards the Hokage who jumped into the sky but was intercepted by Naruto who slammed through the Hokage and continued toward the earth shattering it.

Everyone was high on the trees with one thought in his mind 'Is that even possible'.

Naruto was breathing extremely hard he looked at the ground and he thought _a substitution it can't be that fast can it?_

But he couldn't find the time to think for he was now on the defense against his Adamantine Staff, and the Hokage was using it like it is kunai.

He knew it that he was being pushed hard and fast. But he was determined to defeat his opponent and said 'roar for me wind dragon' and was about to strike when a hand came out of the staff and held him squeezing him until he dropped the sword and vanished.

Then the arm threw Naruto that landed on his feet after he flipped.

'Damn it if I can't win against an old man what hope for me is there? Now we get serious.' And he activated his Sharingan and stared at the Hokage and dropped to his Taijutsu style. And rushed forward and they started trading punches and Naruto was able due to the Sharingan to paralyze the mid section by nailing the stunning points on his stomach.

It wasn't easy until the Hokage made a mistake and Naruto capitalized on it and grabbed the Hokages head and placed him between his legs and lifted him up (The last ride) and shouted ' this is The last ride for you old man'. And slammed him down with so much force that the earth crumbled where the Hokage slammed

But out of nowhere he was kicked with so much strength it made him cough blood from his mouth he looked up and saw the Hokages eyes and knew he was tired just like him he was dripping blood from his back due to the last ride.

He closed his eyes and opened them with no Sharingan in them due to his low chakra and made several complicated hand signs and shouted "_Fire style: Fox redemption"._

And Naruto spat fire that took the shape of a red fiery fox with red eye glaring and growling at the third 'this is my signature move Hokage-sama.'

"_Fire style: great fireball _"the Hokage sent a fireball to the fox and Naruto said 'roar for me' and the fox howled with such force that the earth broke under its feet the ball was extinguished.

'What is this jutsu?' asked the third

'It's his signature move it can't be stopped my brother and my father attacked it at the same time it can only be released by the user.' Said Sasuke

'it is my turn 'said Naruto "_fire style: fox flame bullets" _he said after the right hand signs the fox opened its mouth and unleashed several small bullets the Hokage evaded all of them he took no damage due to his experiences but the training field was almost obliterated but no damage occurred to the school much to the displeasure of the students.

Well we return to the fight both the Hokage and Naruto were breathing very hard as they stood facing each other were smiling 'you are strong Naruto I am right you were holding back I know you intentionally lost chakra so everybody can see that this is all that you got. You are smart now finish the play my boy and you can keep the nickname.' Said the Hokage

'Thank you for an exciting match old man well sees you soon'. As soon as he said that he was unconscious.

'Cousin are you ok' said Sasuke.

'He is knocked out but that is a hell of match. If he had a little more chakra he might have won' said the Hokage

'What the hell man your cousin was about to beat the Hokage.' Said Kiba

'It is true how troublesome there is more to him than meets the eye.' Said Shikamaru he continued 'he is named as the excellence of execution'.

'What do you mean 'asked Sasuke.

'He is clever he has dark secrets the way he talks and thinks and moves it is as if he is' but he was interrupted by Iruka saying 'taught to do them'

And Shikamaru nods. Every one left together Kiba and Sasuke where holding Naruto who was sleeping.

'Sensei…forgive me…..used…jutsu' said Naruto.

'Sasuke you are his cousin who is his sensei?' asked Kiba

'I don't know I only knew that he was my cousin from a short time but maybe we should talk to the Hokage?' said Sasuke

'No' said Shikamaru Nara

'Since he knows' Said the lazy boy.

And he continued saying 'if we are to know then the only source is to…..'

'Ask me' Naruto said.

'There are things are better to remain hidden or some heads will roll' he continued pushing himself walking on his own self.

'Are you threatening us?' Said Kiba

'No I am promising you Kiba I actually like all of you as my friends or best friends but please refrain from asking any questions. I will tell you when I am ready' said Naruto.

Kiba and Shino and Shikamaru left to their respective clan houses and both Naruto and Sasuke kept walking when suddenly saw a large group of citizens surrounding the Uchiha clan house and saw Mikato cuddling Itachi that was unconscious .

'What happened mom?' asked Sasuke?

'All the clan was murdered by a man we four are the only survivors. He said to me

_A red man is enough to keep you sane and safe in Konoha my angel. _'Said Mikato in tears

'Can you describe him for me?' said Naruto

'He was a tall red headed man with red eyes and he said that he saved Itachi from his fears.' Said Mikato

'It can't be him he was supposed to be dead. No he is dead I am sure of it.' And he was silence at what he saw on the ground.

A single red rose and he knew who is the culprit and he screamed 'why him why?'

'Who did this cousin do you know him?' asked Sasuke

'Yes' said Naruto

'He was my sensei' he said facing Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

So I did some changes since my friend really loves Itachi she begged me not to make him a missing Nin and she used the strongest jutsu in the world the puppy dog eye. So she got her request and tells me was it good or bad tells me your thoughts and happy holidays to everyone.


End file.
